1. Field of Invention
Inventive aspects pertain to minimally invasive surgery, more particularly to minimally invasive robotic surgical systems, and still more particularly to minimally invasive robotic surgical systems that work through a single entry point into the patient's body.
2. Art.
Benefits of minimally invasive surgery are well known, and they include less patient trauma, less blood loss, and faster recovery times when compared to traditional, open incision surgery. In addition, the use of robotic surgical systems (e.g., teleoperated robotic systems that provide telepresence), such as the da Vinci® Surgical System manufactured by Intuitive Surgical, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. is known. Such robotic surgical systems may allow a surgeon to operate with intuitive control and increased precision when compared to manual minimally invasive surgeries.
To further reduce patient trauma and to retain the benefits of robotic surgical systems, surgeons have begun to carry out a surgical procedure to investigate or treat a patient's condition through a single incision through the skin. In some instances, such “single port access” surgeries have been performed with manual instruments or with existing surgical robotic systems. What is desired, therefore, are improved equipment and methods that enable surgeons to more effectively perform single port access surgeries, as compared with the use of existing equipment and methods. It is also desired to be able to easily modify existing robotic surgical systems that are typically used for multiple incision (multi-port) surgeries to perform such single port access surgeries.